The Suffer of Pain
by 17punkie
Summary: Naruto at the age of 3 is told of his secret,but when he was told it changed his life forever and he now hates the world. He never knew love,and care. All he knew was hate.Can sakura show him these feeling or will he be lost forever. narusaku.
1. prologue

**Hey, um , well what can I say. I guess well I didn't have a name for this fanfic at first but I'll think of something . Well, read and review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Prologue :**_

-------------------

_It was a scary night, rain and wind was the weather , no moon. A boy around 3 years old was running . He was scared. One reason being the weather ,and the other was a man and what that man did. He kept running even though he fell and hit his head or the fact that he tripped and was getting more injured each moment , he just kept running. __He ran into the man , the man he feared. The man grinned at the boy _.

"_I thinks its time to get rid of you, boy" the man took a step towards him, and in turn the boy took a step back. _

"_Ge-get away from me."_ _The boy fell down and scooted away from the man._

"_Why?"_

" _what do you want from me?" _

"_Who me, nothing except that I want to see you suffer."_

"_Why?" the boy stood up "WHY?"_

"_Because it fun and you want to know something else ,mmm , maybe I shouldn't tell you since it law that I don't ,but, who cares since your standing up to me ,and that shows courage, or maybe I'll tell you because I think it"ll help out after you know why everyone and everything hates you."_

"_Huh, what law?", " what are you talking about?"_

"_Well, the law was that no one can tell you that the 9-tailed-fox is sealed in you." the boys eyes widen _._ " thats right you are the 9-tails"_

"_No way." mumble the boy as he had a far away look in his eyes, but over time his vision became a blur and he blacked out_.

_The man walked to the boy and did hands signs, he tapped his index and middle finger on his forehead. Then he smiled creepy and ran off, the boy forgot on the ground ._


	2. genin

**Hey its me , yeah , im so cool, not ,anyways I don't own naruto and please review **

**Genin**

----------------------

A 12 year old boy was currently walking to his academy. When he came to the academy he remembered that today was the team selection. Yesterday he pass the exam they had to take, now it's the teams."_teams ,man I wanted to be alone. But, noooooooooo,i have to be on a freaking team .ahh, whatever."_

When he had already sat down in his seat next to sakura, iruka came in and started calling the teams. "Ok , team 7 ,sasgay ,WHAT IS THIS , whoever messed with my names will be punished now lets get on with this, team 7, sasuke , sakura, and naruto ."naruto picked his head and looked at the girl next to him ,she was looking at him to , "_great I get naruto , emo, Depressed kid and sasuke ,' mister I have a pinecone shoved up my-_'," sakura was cut from her thoughts when the kids started exiting .

Sakura came into the warm air of outside ,sun shining down on her ,the breeze blew across her face. Sakura looked up and saw naruto sitting on a swing all by himself. She walked up to him .

"Hey, um, you want to get something to eat with me." naruto looked up and stared at her Emotionless."no"was the returned respond

"Why" naruto just got up and started walking away, that is until a hand on his shoulder stopped him "I asked a question"naruto looked over his shoulder "I didn't answer ."naruto walked off.

Naruto walked to the near-by river in the woods . He sighed he'd have to go back to meet his sensei . He looked at the sky,"_I have to remember the plan, become powerful, feared, deadly, thats all I need to do . Maybe one day I'll be able to become more than that."_

They all came in from lunch ,all of the teams were gone except team 7.sakura stared at naruto then stared at sasuke then at naruto and back ,she kept doing that.naruto was laying on irukas's desk trying to sleep. Sasuke was looking in front of him with his hand covering his mouth.

They had been their for what seemed like hours. Hour. Hour and a half. Another hour. Their sensei finally came and they are currently on top of the acadmey .

"So ,how about we introduce ourselves , pinkie you go."

"My name is sakura ,I like flowers ,my friends and my team,(_so far_)I dislike people who make fun of my forehead, my hobbies are training, and flower arranging ,my dream is to be a great ninja."

"Alright, you with the chicken-butt hair."

My name is sasuke , I really don't like anything, I dislike almost everything, my hobbies are training, and my dream is more of ambition, is to kill a certain someone."

"Ok ,you blond your next."

"My name is naruto, I hate everything and everyone."

"um, well, okay that was nice."

"Well, I want you guys to meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 6:00."

They started to leave when kakashi turned around "oh and don't eat breakfast, ja ne.


	3. aurthors notes

**17punkie's aurthor note's ----------------------------------------- ****Hey, guys 'cough**' **and ladies 'cough' I need to see reviews if im keep writing these because , I don't know if you like it or not , so ,I mean if you guys don't like I need to know ,,please! Review, have a great day or night. Ja ne** .


	4. Bell Test and the New Mission

Hey this is the next chapter thank you for the reviews and I'm going to continue the story so here it is

Bell test and the New Mission ------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was waiting for kakashi. Sasuke was standing behind sakura. Sakura was siting with her knees in her chest watching naruto. Naruto was away from the otherson the ground leaning against a tree trying to think. "_Ok ,get stronger ,make everyone fear me and become deadly. Hey maybe I can kill everyone while im at it. Man I can still remember __him__ after all these years and what he did. I can remember everything just a clear as I'm seeing these two idiots in front of me ._

_(flashback)_

_----------------_

_Naruto was walking through a ally when he saw a man with pliers in his hand and a man at his feet trying to scream but couldn't cause of duct tape rapped around his head were his mouth was and was holding his hand ,but something was off ,THE GUY ONLY HAD A FINGER. Naruto's eyes widen and watched the man. The man pick the other one up by his throat and slammed him into the wall . He took the guys last finger and put it between the pliers. Then he started pulling as hard as he could. He did that over and over until the finger was ripped off. The man grinned as the other one screamed . The scream was horror to naruto even though it was muffed. After the man was done with his fingers his hands traveled to the guys eyes. Naruto was on the verge of puking but a voice in the back of his mind something said he love that scream and what he was witnessing. The man then pushed his fingers into the mans eyes and then-"_

(_end of flashback)_

Naruto was cut from his thoughts when he saw kakashi appear.

"Alright, kid were going to take a test, all you have to do is take these bells from me and two of you pass, but then again you all could fell."

"Thats a load of crap"

"And who are you to say that"

"My name naruto uzumaki nice to meet you!" kakashi sweat dropped.

"What I mean is what are you talking about"

"Well, first off there are 3 man teams and that means all fail or pass"

"Good observation but you didn't let me finish this is a test to see if you pass"

"WHAT, then what was the academy test for?" asked sakura

"Oh that, well that was a selection to see if you were worth being a ninja, which the 3 of you are not, I should fail all three of you."

"Whatever you just want to read this book" naruto was holding up a orange little book.

"How did you get that you didn't even move"

"It's not how I got it, you should be worried what I'll do with it"

"Wha- what are you going to do with her, please don't hurt my baby" naruto sweat dropped.

"Well, were going to make a deal"

"What deal?"

"You.."naruto pointed at kakashi "well let my team pass and a return you book to you."

"_Who said it was your team" _mumbled sasuke

"Fine you all pass just please do hurt her, and give her back."naruto threw the book at kakashi and he caught it.

"Lets go get a mission so I can read my book.. I mean we can get something to do."

Team 7 walked to the hokage office and knocked. They heard a voice that said 'come in'.they walked in and looked at the hokage . They asked for a mission a got a d-ranked mission. They had to pick up trash , walk dogs, and catch a cat which naruto almost killed the cat but sakura, sasuke,and kakashi held him back. Then naruto was getting mad they got mission's but lame missions. So naruto told them either they get a bigger mission or he would kill sakura as he got behind her and held a kunia to her throat and his other hand on her hip. Sakura was scared but also blushing. She was scaried, but the feeling of naruto ,a boy, touching her sent shivers down her spine and it felt good.

"Now give me a freaking bigger mission or she dies,"

"How do you now I care if she dies" sakura eyes widen and sasuke shook his head as if saying he agrees if he doesn't care if she dies.

"Because as job of hokage you are suppose to look out for everyone and protect them!"

"Very clever, alright you win"the hokage signed

"You are to escort tazuna the bridge builder and protect him while he build a bridge."

"That more like it"naruto brought the knife away from her throat but forgot his hand on her hip until the bridge builder came in and when he down naruto turned to looked at him. His first impression was a drunk.

"well since you brats are my escorts meet me tomorrow morning at those big gate at the front of the village at 7.

Hey that the end , you know what to do read and review.


	5. Protection From Naruto to Sakura

Hey I want to thanks for the reviews. My grammar I guess just the way I talk im a red neck and no red necks are not stupid ,but anyways ,I hear from people that the way I talk are country but have a city style you now what im talking about. So when I write its like a play or a whole movie going on in my head. Even though I just started writing on here ,I been writing stories since I was real little but my parent and school only read my stories. Alright on with the story.

I do not own naruto

Protection From Naruto to Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 meeting in the morning was not good , first naruto was late with a blood soaked shirt and a cut across his stomach but when they asked about it told them to shove it and even when the were trying just to talk to him he didn't anything ,he just ignored them. They started walking down the path and about a hour later kakashi spotted two puddles. When they passed them and when they had their backs turned ,the two ninja's came out and attack kakashi, they put chains around him and ripped him to shreds.

"Kakashi-sensei?"sakura looked around her and spotted the ninja were coming after her. They threw there chains at her but sasuke repelled them away. They threw him into a tree and grabbed sakura. They saw naruto come at them and held a kunai at her head .

"Make one move and she's dead!" naruto stopped and grinned.

"Who said I cared if she lives or dies" the ninja looked at him in question

"I could care less if the whole village burned."

They started putting presser on her head with the kunai. She screamed in pain the same scream he heard every night when he dreamed. '_I can't let this happen again'_ but that same voice the one that haunted him told him to let her died to be tortured when she died. '_But she, she was the first person to talk to me, to be my friend.'_

_(Flashback)_

-----------------

_Naruto was just waking up from the accident were he learned the 9-tails was sealed in him, but something was shaking him. He opened his eyes to see a pink-haired girl staring worried at him._

"_I'll you alright."_

"_Lea-leave me alone!" naruto started crawling away._

"_Hey I'm not going to hurt you, I promise you."_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_What do you mean I just want to be your friend!"_

"_My friend, thats it?"_

"_Yeah, whats your name?"_

"_Nar-naruto uzumaki"_

"_Im sakura haruno, come on lets play" sakura_ _dragged naruto around and they played the rest of the day, then sakura's mother came and scolded sakura for playing with him_.

_(End of flashback)_

-------------------------

"THATS IT, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." naruto started running toward the ninja and before the ninja had time to think, naruto pulled sakura over his right shoulder and stabbed a kunai in each of their stomachs and kicked them in the face. They both screamed out in pain and naruto was grinning he ran after them again with sakura still on his shoulders with shock on her face. Naruto grabbed both of them by the throat. Naruto grinned as they screamed even louder.

"Naruto stop!!!" kakashi came out of a tree and and pinned sakura and naruto down. Naruto growled and struggled against kakashi but, sakura held him in place.

"Sakura hold him while I check on sasuke." sakura nodded and straddled naruto by his waist and held his hands above his head.

"I save you and this is what I get in return"

"Naruto be still or you will die"

"Hn"naruto settled down and closed his eyes. Kakashi was checking on sasuke and told them he was fine just unconscious. Naruto was ,again, trying to get free.

"Get of me, NOW"

"NO"

"WHY"

"BECAUSE, because im you friend and teammate." she said in tears

"Then go to sasuke, just leave me alone all of you" naruto flipped them over so that sakura was on bottom and naruto was on top. Naruto jumped off her and sped into the woods. Sakura couldn't do anything now or before. She remembered how scared naruto was when she first met him and in a couple of days hate the world. She would get naruto to open up if it the only thing she could do on the team. She was going to be there for him weather her parents or anyone else care or not. She got up and ran after naruto. She could hear kakashi screaming hers and naruto's name.

Bam bam baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, what going to happen next find out next chapter. READ AND REVIEW. Ja ne.


	6. Memory and Feelings Come Out

**Hey this is the chapter were he remembers his past**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was sitting by a river with his head between his legs. He was remembering what happen when he was little.

_(Flashback)_

--------------------

_The man then pushed his fingers into the mans eyes and then blood spilled out and run down the mans hands. He took a knife on pushed it into the mans stomach many time. Naruto stood with his mouth opened to tell him to stop, to quit this, but all he could do is watch. The man took the knife out and stab it into his eyes, he took the knife and wedge it into his temples. Then turned to naruto and looked him straight in the eyes._

"_Boy you should learn the how to do this, ill tell you what ill get some one that I hate and bring him here. You are going to do what ever you want, but you have to make him scream and if you don't do this ill kill you understand?" naruto nodded _

"_Ok ill be right back" the man took off and a hour late he brought a man rapped up like the other one and threw him on the ground._

"_Ok let fun begin, ill sit here and ill watch you, go ahead and do it" naruto started off with punching and kicking the guy. He took a twisted cork screw_ _twisted into his eyes, the man screamed . Naruto grinned and pulled off the mans shirt and he startedcutting the knife across his back. He slit his throat, the man fell to the floor._

_Naruto started to do that to people on a daily bases and got use to it. Then something happen the man turned on naruto and started beating on him. Naruto got tired of it and killed him by what he learned from the man himself_. _Before he died he put a justu on naruto. One which naruto called a curse. He could always hear the mans voice as clear as day. It made a influence on naruto. Thats the day he hate everyone._

_(End of flashback)_

Naruto heard someone walking and looked up.

"What do you want, sakura?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Theres nothing to talk about."naruto got up and started to leave.

"NARUTO WAIT, QUIT WALKING AWAY FROM ME" naruto stopped but, didn't turn around.

"Why" the low voice came from naruto

"Because I love you and always have since we were little!"

"QUIT LYING TO ME, NO ONE WILL LOVE ME NOW OR EVERY!" naruto ran off to the direction of kakashi.

"But I do love you weather you want to see it or not, ill show you!" sakura followed naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey ill explain everything

1. Sakura is in love with naruto

2. The man that naruto killed when he was little was putting things inside his head saying no one will love him and all and naruto believes him

3.naruto wont accept the fact that sakura loves him at least for a while and thinks sakura is lying and messing with him. He thinks shes trying to take control of him and all.

READ AND REVIEW.


	7. The Fight with Zabuza

Hey hows it going

---------------------------

The Fight With Zabuza

-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking beside sakura with tazuna behind him and sasuke and kakashi behind him. They had tazuna explain why ninja's were after him. They were thinking of letting the ninja kill him, well naruto was trying to kill him himself, but unfortunately they decided to continue the mission. They came up to a boat and tazuna was talking to the guy a told them to get into the boat.

They arrived at land as they were along side the bridge. They didn't even talk they were busy trying to finish the mission, sakura how ever was thinking of ways to show naruto how she felt about him. '_Maybe there's a way, there's got to be_' thought sakura. Kakashi heard a whizzing sound.

"GET DOWN" kakashi ducked and sasuke pushed tazuna down. Sakura didn't know what was going on. Naruto saw this and jumped just in time to get sakura down, but a blade cut across his upper back. Naruto didn't even flinch. No one saw that the blade cut him they werelooking dead at a man wearing bandages all over his body.he was standing on a sword as big as him.

"Zabuza" stated kakashi

"Kakashi how nice it is to see you" zabuza swooped down a swiped at kakashi who repelled it to the side. Kakashi came up and kick him in the mouth which made zabuza to fly into a tree. Zabuza got up and ran at naruto who blocked his attack. _'How can he block that I couldn't even do that.'_ kakashi thought. naruto jumped on his hands and up kick zabuza in the stomach. Naruto then straddled him and kept punching him in the face. Blood was every where. Then a boy came and threw needles in zabuza's throat. They boy didn't say anything picked him up and left.

READ AND REVIEW


	8. Training and Caring

This is the next chapter

Training and Caring

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking again noone had yet to say a word since they saw naruto go up against a s- class missing nin, and it scared them. Kakashi was thinking of answers to questions in his head,_ 'how in the 7 hells could he do that I barely had time to miss that blade. So how could he?'_

Sakura was watching every move naruto made. She was confused. Naruto was limping, at least trying his hardest not to. She looked at kakashi and sasuke neither seem to notice naruto's limping. Then she moved her eyes to naruto's back and gasp. How could she miss that she had been watching him the whole time.

"Naruto can I ask you a question?" naruto glanced at her and proceeded to walk ahead. She was annoyed now. How could he just ignore her like that.

"NARU-to, NARUTO" naruto fell to his knees, then on his face. Kakashi cut from his thoughts when sakura yelled at naruto and looked at his students and thats when he saw naruto fall. He run over to him. Kakashi checked his pulse and signed a sign of relief .

"He's ok"

"Kakashi-sensei, naruto's back, look at naruto's back" kakashi and sasuke rolled naruto on his back. Kakashi's widen.

"This is more serious than I thought, tazuna how far are we from you house"

"A couple of miles"

"Sasuke and sakura-"kakashi said as he looked at them. "-carry naruto , I'll take tazuna, naruto could die if we don't get him to some help." both nodded as they picked naruto up and sped away towards tazuna's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes. Something was off. First off was the pink that was partly covering his face. Second was the weight. Naruto looked around the room. This was not his room. It was a light peach color on his wall's and his was blue, the floor, which he laid on with the heavy weight on him, was green and his was boards and was color brown.

The weight on him was moving and the pink on his face lifted. There he saw the face on sakura. She stared at him oblivious to the world around him. That is until a brat walked in and stared at the two. Sakura hearing the noise of the door open and close turned her head facing the brat.then turned and looked at him. Her turned red as she took notice that she was laying on top of him.

"Uh, naruto listen I was just-" but naruto cut her off. "Just get off me." he said in a serious tone.

"Were am I?"

"I can answer that question, and you shouldn't be mean to sakura she _did _save your life." naruto looked at kakashi then at sakura, '_she saved my life. Maybe I should be nice to her. I mean she saved my life, she was the first person to talk and be nice to me. NO, she's only trying to hurt you they all did that just like __him__. But what if this isn't a trick what if she really likes me for me. She could be the only person I could trust right, RIGHT'. _The voice in his he told him he shouldn't trust her, that she only trying to hurt him. But suddenly another voice came and made the other go away.

"_**Kit can you hear me?"**_

'_Who are you?"_

"_**Me?, I'm kyubbi the great**_ _**demon lord, but can just call me kyubbi."**_

'_What do you want?'_

"_**Well, first off to steer on the right path!"**_

' _why'_

"_**Well three reasons, one, is because I owe the death god, second, is I'm good now ,I don't want to be evil anymore, and third, is you have had a hard life because**_ _**of me and a **__**man**__** you know that messed up your childhood and his voice haunts you inside you head. I'm here to get rid of him and help you simple as that!"**_ naruto was thinking weather to have him help or not. But in the end he chose to have kyubbi stay.

'_Can you help with problems I have on the outside of my mind'_

"_**Of course, I'm here for all your problems!"**_

'_Well can you help me with this'_

"_**Well, try to be close her, she could be your only person to be there for you."**_ with that said kyubbi went to back of naruto's mind in his cage and went to sleep. Sakura had already got from atop him and was staring worriedly at him.naruto saw this and mumbled a 'thanks'. Sakura smiled at the compliment.

"Naruto, we need to train, so we defeat zabuza." kakashi said in a monotone voice.

"Didn't we already beat him" kakashi sighed.

"No, he is still alive and there is no way in hell I'm going to explain it again."

"Whatever."naruto said in a low voice.

Naruto, sakura , sasuke , and kakashi was walking into the woods to start there training.

"Alright today I'm going to show you how to tree climb and water walk!" sakura and sasuke's mouth hung open.

" I'm going to show and explain you how then I will be taking sasuke with me to train one-on-one, while naruto and sakura will train together, understood?"sakura and sasuke did the normal 'hai, kakashi-sensei', but naruto still hadn't said a word.

"Ok, watch this!"kakashi said as he walked straight up the tree, WITH OUT HANDS.

"All you do is gather chakra in your feet, but you have to focus on your feet, it's the same for the water walking, ok come on sasuke !" sasuke and kakashi left.

"Naruto?"

"What, sakura?"

"Are you ok."

"Yeah"sakura could see something tugging at the corner of his lips. It was a smile. A little smile, but it was a gentle, kind, caring. She loved that smile.


	9. A Kiss and a Boy

Hey sorry for saying it was discontinues, but I had to take time off for school, but here's the next chapter. Oh and I plan on righting a narusaku highschool fic. so all you fans can read my first fic on that, it might be alittle tragic, but its going to be sort of a light, happy naruto fic.ahhhhh,i don't know, I'll think about it, but I'll be writing when feel like it.

And I'm not going to say the disclaimer anymore because you know that I don't own naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A kiss and a boy**

---------------------------------------------------------

They had just finished the tree climbing exercise and was walking to work on the water walking. Sakura had been keeping a eye on naruto to make sure he was ok. Naruto was walking in front of her and stopped. Sakura not really paying attention to were she was going slam straight into naruto's back, knocking both of them over down a hill. When they stopped, they were in a very awkward situation. Naruto was on top of sakura with both there faces inches apart. Both of them were staring at the other with thought's racing between them.

'_Should I make a move_' naruto seriously didn't know what to do in these situation's. Heck this was the first time he had been in a situation like this, all the girl's stayed away from him. Well, except sakura. Then a thought hit him like a ton of brick's. What if sakura was the only girl he'd ever be able to be close to. Maybe she was the only person he could get close to. She surely wouldn't have I problem with that. And lately when she looked at him, his stomach would tighten and his breath hitched and then it quicken. At first he didn't know what was wrong with him. Then another thought hit him, maybe he could have her as the best friend he always dreamed of having when he was a young boy, and maybe he could have her in a romantic type of way. She's probably the only person/girl that want him in that sense of way. So, he made up his mind.

'_Why is it when the only guy I love never feels the same. Well, I can say that look at sasuke and ino.' _sakura saw naruto's head move towards her.

'_What is he doing' _sakura really didn't have time to think when her head begin to explode with pleasure, because naruto had already pushed his lips to hers. Sakura unconsciously wrapped her arms around naruto's neck, and naruto held up his weight with his arms. It amazed him how this was the first time he actually felt alive and real. He liked it. Maybe he just felt what other's felt. Maybe this was a glimpse of what life could be like with her.

When he was young that 'man' told him he didn't need emotions except, hate. That happiness, sadness, pain, and love were worthless, that they get in the way of what needed to be done. He said that they would get in the way. That they would trap him and control him. But right now everything that he told him had got naruto to thinking he was wrong about everthing. Because right now sakura and the kiss that their sharing right now was worth being controlled of, and it didn't seem to be changing him. But right now he knew that everything she told him was true, he could feel it, and it was hard for him to feel anything. But now at this very moment he knew she was his world. She was the first person to talk to him, to actually say she loved him with no hesitation. She was the only person that doesn't call him weak and instead cheer's for him, and he was going to be dammed someone still that away from he. He was going to protect her no matter what. She was something he could call his and only his, cause she doesn't love anyone else. Even though it hard for him to show feelings, he was going to try for her and only for her. But just because he was going to act that way towards her doesn't mean he has to, to everyone else, he didn't like any one else.

They were fixing to part when a cough did instead. They both looked up to find a girl in and pink and black robe.

The so to speak 'girl' was looking at them. Naruto was dressed in black, everything was black. His sandal's, pants, shirt, and had a black jacket not zipped up. While sakura was dressed in a pink sleeveless dress, had green shorts underneath, and blue sandal's on. Naruto got off of sakura and stood up. Sakura followed suit with a red tint to her cheek. Naruto stared hard at the person in front of him and sakura.

"State your name"naruto command with hate in his voice.

"My name is haku and you are"replied the now known stranger.

"My names sakura and this is naruto"stated sakura since it seemed like naruto was going to reply.

"It's nice to meet both of you"replied haku.

"Hey, what is that in your basket."asked sakura noticing the items in the old basket. Haku smiled and lifted the basket so sakura could see the items more closely.

"These are herb for a sick friend of mind, care to join me?" sakura nodded and looked at naruto who nodded as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had finished picking all the herb's it was dark. Sakura not wanting to be out late for more training tomorrow and to discuss what happen earlier with naruto, was trying to end the conversation.

"Well, it's late so we should be heading back"haku nodded.

"I hope we'll be seeing each other again someday."stated haku and as she was walking away she looked over her shoulder.

"And by the way I'm a boy."with that she disappeared into the darkness. Naruto and sakura not wanting to waste anymore time walk to the house they were staying at. Not a word was spoken about what happened earlier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that. R&R


	10. Explain

It been so long since I updated but well I am. Sorry , but to let you all know I love you guys, yaul always make my day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was cold and chilly. Naruto did not talk at all, after everything that happen and he did not have a single thing to say. To say Sakura was upset was a understatement. She was furious. First of all he kiss her, second he's the-.

" Sakura." Naruto turned to look at her.

"What?" She asked aggravated.

"About early, the kiss I'm…" He drifted off, still his emotionless self.

"**Hey kit, just say your sorry, you have feelings for her. Just show it."** A voice in Naruto's head echoed.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." It was small, but if Naruto said it that must mean there's a heart somewhere in him. It might be broken, damped, cold, and hurt, but there was one and she would fix it.

"Don't be, cause I'm not." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running inside. There was a small, small twitch of a smile on Naruto's emotionless face.

It had been well over the time Naruto was suppose to awake. Yawning loudly he stretched and walked out of his room. As he made his to the kitchen area, he notice there was no noise except the sound of water. Something was up. When he walked in, Tazuna's daughter was washing dishes. "Naruto, Kakashi told me to tell you that he went to the bridge to protect it." Tazuna's daughter said with a smile. "O.k.." Naruto said. He got dressed and head to the bridge.


End file.
